Memorial Plaque
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Garrus will never forget the moment he placed Shepard's nameplate on the memorial wall, he has yet to come to terms with Shepard's death, but will he be able to, having thought he lost her once will he allow himself to see he has lost her for a second time?
1. Memorial Plaque

**Well I'm new to this, so be kind when you read this, also I was supposed to be a Thane/Shepard girl but after hearing Garrus' story I fell for him so this was a result, and note bar about 34 minutes of game play before the game wouldn't work again, I have never played mass Effect 3. Enjoy!**

**(Important)**

**(Thought you all might like to know that this is going to have a second chapter, maybe have a bit of catching up with Garrus and Shepard, or some intimate talking or maybe both. ****But just so you know, Christina Shepard is an Engineer, she has black hair, black eye makeup, and red hot lips, she will also appear in another story I'm writing called 'Cough' and I might post a picture of her)**

Mass Effect 3

Memorial Plaque

Placing that name plate on the memorial wall was the hardest thing he had ever done, 'Commander Shepard' she was so much more than that title, she was a friend, and she was his love. They had faced Saren and Geth together, defeated the Collectors, and the Reapers once and for all, the galaxy was safe, she had stared death in the eye and was brought back, she couldn't die now, not for good.

Everyone else was gone, bar Mordin Solus, the constantly talking doctor that had taken up residence on the Citadel as an active member of the hospital and Joker. But Garrus was alone regardless because Mordin and Joker never came to see him and he was almost thankful for that because wen he started talking you couldn't shut him up.

But now he almost wished someone, anyone would come see him in his apartment he hadn't left it in days and he was sure someone had to at least be a little concerned by now. He stood with his arms behind his back staring out the window looking up at the Presidium where he had taken Shepard and they competed to see who the best with a gun was.

He knew she let him win, because he knew she was a better shot than that, but the thought was sweet and she didn't say anything as he bragged about what he was going to do. But now he wished she had taken the shot properly and had tried to beat him, he wished they had had more time, he wished the reapers never returned, he cursed it all.

"_And if I'm in that bar and you're not, I'll be looking down, you'll never be alone."_

He slammed his three fingered fist against the glass, his eyes shinning with the tears that he no longer had left to shed; instead all he had left was anger and resentment.

"Damn it Shepard you said I'd never be alone." He cursed, as he turned from the window frustratedly, "I gave you one simple order, to come back alive and you couldn't even do that, why?"

He was angry at the Council for not doing anything, anger directed against life itself, anger directed at Shepard, he should have gone with her, it wasn't enough that Anderson had to die, but there was no reason to take Shepard with him.

The glass surrounding his fist had cracked but not shattered, and he was at least thankful for that, there was no telling what trouble he would be in for breaking the window let alone cracking it. He placed his hands behind his back once again as if nothing had happened and stared at the world outside through cracked glass. That was how he pictured his life now; it had started with Sidonis and had ended with Shepard.

There was a knock on his door, but he didn't answer the call, instead he remained where he was as silent as ever, finally the knocker came in and it was Mordin Solus with a surprising appearance of Tali'Zorah Vas Neema. She was another person that Christina helped before she died, she would have been exiled if Shepard didn't give evidence at the trial, and though Tali was unhappy at first she appreciated what had been done.

"It's alright Mordin I can handle it from here." She said,

"But I was asked to see Turian. Unprofessional to let you go in my place. But on this occasion might let it go." He said,

"Thankyou Mordin." Tali said gratefully, as she watched the Salarian walk out the door,

She then continued over to Garrus, it was not until she was halfway there did she see the crack in the window he was starring out of. He didn't turn around or even let on that he acknowledged her presence, so she continued until she could see the expression on his face.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, which was no loner covered by armor, "I can even begin to imagine what you're going through Garrus, but you can't stay in this room." She said, softly and kindly despite how electronic it sounded,

"Shepard deserved better than this, the reapers had no right to take her…but…"

"What?"

"I've spent a lot of time with Shepard, she died once, and Cerberus brought her back, I have a hard time believing she's dead." He answered,

"You cannot believe someone else found her and started the Lazarus project again, the Illusive Man is dead." She reasoned,

"That's not what I mean." He said angrily, spinning around so quickly that it made Tali jump,

"If you spent as much time with Shepard as I did, you would no there's no killing her, without something happening so that she can get revenge on the cause, she's out there I just don't' know where." He explained,

"I know you're angry but you have to think clearly…she's dead, for real this time Garrus." She said, trying to make him see sense,

He slammed his fist against the window and this time it was cracked more dangerously to the point of shattering, "She said she'd never leave me." He nearly yelled,

"Garrus stop that." She said,

"You're better than the doctor but with all due respect please go." He ordered,

He used his other hand to point at the door, while the one he had slammed the window with for a second time hung by his side cut and dotted by fragments of glass.

"But your hand." She said noticing it,

"Don't make me repeat myself Vas Neema." He warned, saying the name as if it was intended to be an insult,

"Fine I will but don't ask me how Shepard ever put up with you." Tali said, as she stormed away,

"_Meet me at the bar I'm buying." _

When she was gone he picked up a bottle, and hurled it at the window, breaking it once and for all, it was then that he flicked the glass from his hand, and turned back towards the now broken window. He didn't want to accept it, now or ever, there was no way his Shepard would have died on him, not for a second time.

Meanwhile on a ship flying through space in a lonely cabin there was a lifeless body lying on a cot, a Normandy dog tag hanging from her neck, and hands folded across her chest. There were scars on her face, and her suit was no longer standard issue, infact it looked like commoners clothing, a simple white shirt tucked into light brown pants.

Her eyes flicked open and she jolted upright in bed, a scream of agony breaking from her lips as she ascended, and a hand shot to her side though the rest of her ached just as much. She looked around after regaining her composure and saw that there was no sign of life, she looked out her small window and saw space so she had to be on a ship, but where she was in that space she didn't know.

She got up slowly and carefully and walked over to the door, upon opening it she found a man and a woman, her first conclusion was that they were a couple, but she couldn't be sure. Did they find her, was there more of them, where did they find her, the only two things she knew for certain was that she had defeated the reapers and that she needed to get to the Citadel.

"Excuse me." She began,

"Hey you shouldn't be up yet…Mary get her back to bed."

"No stay back…you don't understand, my name is Christina Shepard and I'm the commander of the Normandy responsible for taking out the reapers once and for all." She explained, "And I don't care where I am but you need to get me to the Citadel." She added,

"The Commander Shepard, Jack I can't believe it…when we rescued you we knew you were a spectre but we didn't know you were _the _commander." Mary said,

"We need to talk about this later, my crew probably think I'm dead I need to let them know I'm alive…I need to let Garrus know I'm alive." She continued,

"That's where we're heading know, we should be there in a few hours so if you like would you care to sit down and hear the story on how we found you?" Jack asked,

"…alright I would like to know what you would be doing anywhere near a reaper." Christina confessed,

"Alright then, Mary fetch some food…you've been out for three days after you showed no sign of recovering me decided to get you to a hospital." He explained,

"Three days, they're probably all gone; they'll definitely think I'm dead." She said sadly lowering her head after she took a seat in a simple chair at a small table; it appeared to be a pilgrim's ship,

"From what I've heard of he Normandy crew they wouldn't desert you whether they thought you were dead or not, especially not joker so I hear." Jack said,

"Joker what do you mean by that?" She asked,

"I hear his been plaguing the Citadel asking them to let him head up a party to search for you or your remains." He answered,

"That's joker you save his ass once and he has to return the favour when he can." Shepard smile dot herself,

"Loyalty is a thing to be coveted for sure." Jack agreed,

Hours later on the Citadel Garrus was worse for wear than he had ever been, he hadn't eaten for three days, and what he drank tasted like ashes. When he first met Shepard he hadn't thought that much of her, and when she considered 'blowing off steam' with him it was a shock, because she was human and he was Turian.

But after that it got more personnel, they had grown to love each other, and the bottle shooting contest on the Presidium was just Garrus' way of showing his affection. He was lost without her, he cursed it all he knew this love could never end well he just didn't expect it to end so soon, he remembered telling her that every bullet could have been the one, he just didn't know it would finally come.

_Hospital,_

Shepard had finally made it to the hospital being helped in by Jack while his wife Mary looked after the ship until he came back, she had found out they were married when he told the story on how he found her. And as she was just about inside the hospital door Joker spotted them, he was stopped dead in his tracks from the meres sight of his commander.

"Shepard?" He started running until he was nearly upon her,

"Joker it's good to see you again." She said,

"Mordin get your ass over here the Commander's back." Joker ordered, as he helped her onto a bed,

"Commander Shepard. Thought you were dead. Jeff not give up however constantly ask Citadel for permission to peruse your…ahem remains." He said,

"Joker you haven't been making trouble while I've been away have you?" She asked,

"No Sir Commander, I tried to tell them you were alive, they just didn't trust me to come back with the Normandy if they let me leave." Joker defended,

"Garrus…where's Garrus?" She asked,

"He's here, and I think I should go send for him right away, he's been in his room for a while Tali says he's cracked his window from hitting it, I think he misses you something awful."

"The feeling is mutual Joker." She said,

"Right, I'm not even going to pretend I understand the human/Turian thing but what the hell, I'm all for it, in fact while Mordin tries to piece the broken pieces of you together I'll go get him." He stated,

"Thank you Joker."

"Ah don't get all mushy on me Shepard, save it for when I drag him in here; I wouldn't want you wasting it all on a guy like me." He dismissed, as he walked out the door,

Minutes later he knocked on Garrus' door, with no answer he walked in regardless of whether he was permitted or not, he found the Turian pacing, favouring the hand that had cracked the window.

"Hey Garrus Shepard wants to see you." He said, which probably wasn't the best choice of sentences he had,

Garrus marched up to Joker and slammed him against the wall placing his arm against his throat restricting air, "You don't think this is hard enough for me already, I don't need the likes of you mocking her." He said,

"I'm not…she's alive…she's in the infirmary." Joker protested,

"I swear you keep this up and you'll end up in the infirmary." Garrus warned,

"A pilgrim brought her in not a moment ago…she asked me to get you…Mordin's working on her now…you do someone a favour and this is what happens these days." Joker explained,

In an instant Garrus was gone, out the door and headed for the infirmary, he didn't stop running until he had gotten there, but he too like Joker stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Shepard.

"Shepard." He managed, through his shock,

"Garrus." She looked over at him getting of the bed so she could stand,

Shepard I thought you were dead, how did you get here, are you alright?" He asked all at once, the questions stumbling over each other,

"Take a break Garrus…I'm fine, well mostly." She assured,

"I see you got your scars back…however some men find facial scars attractive." He said,

"Hope you're the only one because everyone else can sod off." She said, he traced his hand over her left cheek,

"How did you survive where were you?" He asked,

"Don't ask me where the hell I was, but as for surviving when Cerberus pieced me back together, I wasn't exactly all human anymore you of all people should know that." She explained,

"No comment."

"It's goo to see you again." She said at last,

"It's good to see you again too Shepard." He confirmed,

"You still keep a bottle of the good stuff under your desk for when I get out of here?" She asked,

"Just out of Joker's reach…but for what it's worth I'm sorry about Anderson." He said,

"The Illusive Man should have known better, but I always knew that that day was bound to come sooner or later." Christina explained,

"Still you two were close that can't have felt good." He continued,

"No you're right, but I know what would feel good." She said reaching up to whisper the last part,

"Shepard you surprise me, you come back from the brink of death, found hell knows where, and that's all you can think about?" He asked,

"I missed my favourite Turian, and his favourite spot on the Citadel." She said,

"Well that can be arranged, you take care of the bottles tell'em I sent you, and I'll take care of the rifles…yours having been loaded with practice lugs of course, for when you miss." Garrus said,

"You're going down this time Vakarian, no miss nice Spectre." She warned,

"We'll see." Was all he said,

"Give permission to leave, not much I can do from this point, bruises and scars heal over time, best course of treatment standing right in front of you." Mordin said,

"You hear that Garrus?"

"Then what are we waiting for I'll be waiting at the car for you, no doubt you'll be a bit slow, so I won't expect you in any great hurry." He teased,

"Shut-up." She ordered, before she planted a kiss on his lips,

"Yes Sir Commander."

"Now let's go let the bottle's know we're coming." She insisted,

"Right behind you." He said, as they walked out the door,

**Well there you go that was my first Mass Effect 3 fic, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did you can write me a review, it would be appreciated, feel free to tell me if I did something write, but don't be so free if I got something wrong. Nah just kidding!**


	2. I'll Always Be With You

**Well I didn't think I would be uploading this, because I had no intention to make a second chapter, but in light of new information I knew I had to make this. I don't know if it would be classified this but I'll warn you I paste this chapter as M, for safety. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2,

I'll always be with you,

Garrus pushed the door to his apartment open with his foot as Joker hadn't closed it when he left probably glad to have escaped injury. He would have used his hands but they were occupied with Shepard, as he insisted on carrying her to where he was staying as the Normandy was off limits for now and she was injured.

He used the same foot to close the door once he was inside, and soon set Shepard back on her feet after kissing her on the forehead, and like he expected the first thing she noticed was the broken window.

"Garrus what happened?" She asked, spotting his torn hand, "I'm sorry for what I put you through, I had no intention of hurting you, can you forgive me?" She apologized,

"That's not important now; the future is what's important." He dismissed,

"Well I've been covered in blood, left to die in a pile of rubble, and was onboard a ship for who knows how long, so my future says I need a good hot shower, tell me the advisor of reapers still has the good stuff?" She asked,

"Right in the next room." He said pointing,

"Give me a hand with this?" She asked, indicating her shirt,

"You don't have to ask." He agreed, and so he helped her slip the white shirt over her head, but he was horrified with what he saw, her waste and side was covered in bruises and scabby skin,

"Damn it Shepard you look like you've been through more hell then my face has." Garrus commented, "What happened?" He asked, his voice soft and kind,

"After you were carried off in the Normandy a single reaper took out all our men, it shot a blast in front of me…I tried to stop in time but I was hit by the force of the blast, thus…this." She explained, gesturing to her face and body,

"In that case you may want to hold off the shower, and any other cross species activity you may have on your mind." He reasoned,

"Haven't you missed me Garrus?" She asked,

"Shepard you know better than to ask that." He said sadly,

"Then don't you want to show me how much you have?" she asked,

"Your health and well being means more to me than a few lost hours." He replied, "However there was a vid Joker sent me regarding a massage that had something to do with scented oils, although I don't have any of that and I don't think it was intended for hands like mine."

"You grow two more fingers on either hand and you'll be taking away one of the best things about you, the way you were made." She dismissed,

"Then shall we see just how bad at this I am?" He asked, it was then that she took his hand dropping the shirt that he was holding, and pulled him over to the bed,

She stretched out on her stomach just enough so she didn't cause any pain, resting her head on a pillow for extra comfort, as her face still ached as if someone had punched her out. She was glad Garrus didn't seem to care about the horrid looking bruise she had under her right eye, either that or he actually thought scars suited her.

He then sat on the bed beside her his legs folded to the side; there was a moment of hesitation when he lifted his hands above Shepard's back before he actually did something. To her surprise though she would never admit it, it actually felt good, it was as if all the stress over the past few days was being lifted off her as she drifted off to a world of calm, with no storm following.

When he noticed she didn't seem uncomfortable he gathered a bit of courage to branch out, he placed his thumbs at the small of her back, and slowly continued up to her shoulders, careful to avoid her wounds. He continued this, moving to her arms before returning to her back later on, until he sensed her calming and loosening up, he saw that as an opportunity to speak.

"Do you remember what I said before we went out onto the battlefield and I got charred by an overturned vehicle?" He asked,

"May you be in Heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead…why do you want to know if I saw Heaven?" She asked,

"If you saw Heaven and you told me what it was like, when we both die Turian Heaven would probably be different anyhow, but no that's not what I meant." He answered,

"I think my head might need some collaborating, refresh my memory."

"I meant the part when I said we were going to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of, and then we were going to retire somewhere warm and tropical living off the royalties from the vids. And maybe even find out what a Turian/human baby looks like." He explained,

"It's all coming back to me now." Christina said almost sadly,

"You told me if you were in that bar and I wasn't, you'd be looking down, and that I wouldn't be alone, when I placed your name on the memorial wall, I truly thought I had lost you for good…I'm so glad you decided the drinks were better down here." Garrus continued, finishing off with some sarcasm, "That lonely galaxy didn't seem worth living in anymore."

"The only thing that was worse than saying goodbye when I got you to the Normandy, was knowing that I might never see you again, but I can't imagine what it must have been like to put my name on that wall, while I was elsewhere in the galaxy on a pilgrims ship." She sympathized,

"There, there, it's okay I know you're safe now." He hushed,

"About retiring you have any choice piece of the galaxy that's jumped out at you?" Shepard asked, as he returned to massaging her shoulders,

"Well I think most of the choice places to live on earth have been conquered by the reapers, so there's at least a hundred other planets out there we can get a fresh start on, with the perfect climate." He reasoned,

"Well as soon as something comes up let me know, I'll petition the Citadel for rights to claim the Normandy for saving earth, and we can head there with Joker at the Helm." She offered,

"Do you think it's a good idea to take that crazy son of a bitch with us, when we do find a place Shepard, he'll be nothing but trouble and when would you possible be able to take him seriously?" Garrus asked,

"If we left him here it would kill him, flying is all he's ever known besides following me into every bit of hell I could think of, and I might give him the Normandy after that after making him swear to keep it in good health." Christina explained,

"You must have taken a bigger knock to the head then I thought, stop talking honey you must be delirious." He said,

"I'm serious Garrus." She said sternly,

"I know…which brings me to another_ thing _that's been on my mind." He said,

"And what would that be Garrus?" She asked, on a heavy sigh of calmness,

"What would you call the thing we have going, I mean no other human would support us if we decided to get married I suppose that's what you'd call it, and another Turian would rather shoot me first." He explained,

"Calm down Garrus, I can think of someone who would do the honours for us, if I gave him the authority." Shepard soothed,

"Him? Whom did you have in mind?" Garrus questioned,

"Joker."

"Okay now I know you're delirious."

"If I made him the captain of the Normandy he would have the power." She reasoned,

"He wouldn't even know what to say." He protested,

"I'm sure he'll find a vid, or something." She continued,

"We'll see, you've got to be able to get the Normandy first." He said pointing out the small fact,

"And why so interested in getting together properly?" She asked,

"It's not retiring until you get yourself hitched to a beautiful woman…at least I think that's how Joker put it." Garrus answered,

"You know for someone who doesn't like him you sure are taking all of his advice, and seeking it."

"Well who else would I ask, Mordin, not likely I tried that once, and I'm not comfortable repeating what he told me." He explained,

"What's the matter did he confuse you with his rapid speech and strange words?" She asked playfully,

"Trying to pry it out of me Shepard won't work my lips are sealed."

"We'll see just how long they stay sealed." She said, as she rose into a siting position, she then used her left hand to push him onto his back, kissing him,

"Not so sealed anymore." She said,

"I stand corrected…but that only brings me to another question." Garrus said,

"And what's that?" She asked lying beside him,

"You missed that bottle didn't you?" He asked,

"What makes you say that?" Shepard asked in return,

"Come on Shepard I know and you know, that you're a better shot than that, you missed on purpose, and I want to know why before you decide to die again."

"I don't know what made me do it; I suppose I wanted to see your reaction, and I'm prone to winning things I guess I wanted to see what it would be like to lose once in a while." She offered,

"You're a terrible story-teller Shepard, but I don't mind, us being together is the best story we could ever write, and I want it to stay that way." He said,

"Me too Garrus, no more fighting to save ourselves and the fate of humanity, from now on we can concentrate on saving the best bottle for last." She agreed,

"Speaking of bottles, I have one here if you're interested." He announced,

"Oh I'm interested." She assured,

The End

**Hi, technically I'm not sure whether I'm going to add anything to this, so stay tuned in case I do, but if nothing eventuates you have the lovely, two letter sentence above this to let you know they both were happy in the end. Review! **


End file.
